Let's Stay Together
by MagentaMaxy
Summary: Collection of drabbles spanning from Kurt and Blaine's friendship to god knows where.


"No fair!"

Blaine Anderson was losing his cool. Kurt had invited him over for a few hours to hang out and when Blaine agreed this hadn't been what he expected. Kurt was perched elegantly on the couch but Blaine -in a passionate rage- had fallen off the couch and ended up scooching his pretty little butt up to the tv, sitting a mere foot away with a controller in his hand. The screen was lit up with thousands of colors; each character was drawn to detail: every sword, every hair, every blink.

Blaine seemed transfixed on killing Kurt, really it's all he wanted out of life. Well not actual Kurt but Kurt's band of heroes and villains. "Deadpool is an anti-hero not a hero!" He had told Blaine when the games first started but Blaine didn't care, though he did find his best friends soft spot for comic books endearing. Now though, now endearment was far from his mind. As he had absolutely no idea how to play he was stuck with the term affectionately dubbed as button-mashing. He pressed multiple buttons at once, rapidly. Despite his valiant attempt, Spiderman just wasn't cooperating.

At the same time, it'd be an understatement to say that Kurt was winning. With his legs crossed elegantly, his thumbs sliding along the buttons swiftly, but easily. His hair was perfectly coiffed and a small smile played on his lips. It was astounding how calm and collected he was - his victory eminent. Though the Anderson family fought no matter what and this was no different. He put on his game face: a grimace and scrunched angry eyebrows.

"Unleash the fury!" Echoed through the room causing Kurt to giggle. Blaine's fingers moved even faster practically braking the controller in his hand. He seemed to be getting a few hits to Kurt's characters as they danced around Blaine's. Still tapping in one final combo before the game was over, in Kurt's favor.

"Eleven times. Eleven times," Blaine groaned dropping the controller and laying back on the floor stretching his arms high above his head. The kind of stretch that lifted his shirt to reveal a strip of taunt tan skin. Kurt let his eyes take it in, licking his lips in appreciation. "Why didn't you tell me you were so good at Marvel vs. Capcom 3?"

From Blaine's current position in order to look at Kurt he had to tilt his head and battle through his long eye lashes to see at all. Kurt smiled softly at the sight, Blaine looked so youthful. How could he look so young with that soft clear skin and those long eye lashes, yet look so sexy with that toned torso and smoldering eyes? It just wasn't fair for poor baby penguin Kurt.

"I didn't know I needed to tell you all my strengths and weaknesses. I need to have something up my sleeve." Punctuating his sentence with a wink it was Blaine's turn for admiration. Quite recently he'd begun to notice just how much of an idiot he'd been. After the Gap debacle and the Berry fiasco Blaine had realized he wasn't one for relationships. He just wasn't cut out for them, but Kurt. He was something else. Not only did he see the joy and excitement in the boy but he saw the raw pain and loneliness. Pain left from his mother's death and his bully's rage. It broke Blaine's heart to be unable to take all this from him.

The more time they spent together the harder each fell. Kurt came to adore Blaine's squeaks of surprise while Blaine swooned over Kurt's timid yawns. Laying on the floor, looking up at Kurt's blue eyes was no different. He could get lost in the clear pools for hours. And he was content to as a sappy grin took him; Kurt started to squirm.

"Quit staring at me. Blaine, Blaine!" He wasn't budging. "Blaine stop! You're freaking me out!" Grasping a throw pillow he did what it's name said, throwing it with all his might at Blaine's face, his cheeks flushed. This finally broke Blaine from his trance and he grinned sheepishly this time. Eyes fluttering down before sitting back up facing the screen. He only shrugged when his friend asked what that had been about.

Kurt returned them to the menu screen ready to start another round. While most of the time he'd be stratagizing which characters played to each other's strengths and weaknesses (yes he strategized his video gaming) he didn't even bother this time. He simply pressed the random button, he had no intentions of winning this round. At the same time Blaine was moving his cursor all over the screen trying to find who was the strongest, not even factoring in speed. Kurt rolled his eyes at this amateur mistake but bit his tongue as to not speak out.

"Unleash the fury! Again!" Echoed through the house as Blaine began frantically pressing the buttons. Faster and harder than before, perhaps hethought that if he pressed harder he'd hit harder. Kurt occasionally attacked or jumped just to play the illusion that he was putting up a fight. He even let out a small "Oh no." When his first fighter was killed. But Blaine knew something was wrong when Deadpool didn't put up a fight at all, and Kurt didn't even make a fuss. His stomach simply fluttered at the idea of Kurt losing for him. It was sweet sincere and Blaine was more than happy to pretend -for now- that he hadn't noticed.

At the end of the round when Blaine jumped up in victory he still had a full team. Kurt smiled at him setting the remote down and stretching out his long fingers. Blaine continued his victory with a dance. He twirled and pelvic thrusted and time warped and macaranaed and all sorts of things, all with a huge smile.

"Well if I knew I was going to see a dance like that I would've lost on purpose a long time ago." Kurt's voice was that of an angel and Blaine smiled down at him. Sitting down beside him and stealing a drink of Kurt's water. He also grabbed the lemon wedge that had been hanging on the rim and took a bite out of it. Blaine loved lemons, they were sour and sweet and made his eyes squish tight. Kurt looked simply appalled though and made a yelp of protest but he was too slow to stop him.

"What was that all about Blaine Anderson?" Kurt's voice was high and shrill with frustration. "It's revenge." The tenor's smirk should have been illegal.

"Revenge for what?"

"For letting me win."

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh yeah?"

Blaine jumped up and hovered over Kurt, staring into his eyes. "Look at me and tell me you didn't let me win."

Kurt's rage deflated in an instant, Blaine was so close. So very, very close. And he was radiating heat and he smelt musky and his hair was in loose ringlets and he had to bite his lip to keep from losing his cool completely. Kurt let his eyes break contact and wander down to a vain on Blaine's neck. He spoke softly, "Maybe I went a little easy on you."

Blaine's grin grew as he swooped down and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't sure why he had the overwhelming urge to do so but he couldn't resist. He just needed to kiss him, the cheek was safe. Blaine's bravado faltered as a blush crept across his chest and cheeks. Kurt let his hand find his cheek cupping it and smiling like a fool, also turning soft pink. Both of them felt the electricity pulsing through their vains at the slight touch. A small o formed on both of their lips as Blaine stood and moved away.

"Er, so we can go do.. Uh." Glancing away from Kurt he grabbed his phone reading the time in his head. Even though he was thankful for the excuse to run away he still felt bad about doing it. He did have to go, his mother wanted him home for dinner and Kurt was supposed to be spending the evening bonding with his dad. "Kurt, I have to go. And you have things to do too right? I uh.." He scrambled doing a slight twirl as he looked for his coat sliding it on over his polo before he turned back to Kurt. Looking his friend up and down he thought for a moment. Perhaps he'd feel that shock again, maybe one little peck. Oh what could it hurt? Leaning down he placed a small chaste kiss on his friends cheek whispering his goodbyes swiftly before exiting. This left Kurt in a stunned silence.

Blaine though ran to his car sliding in and driving off as fast as he possibly could. It was hard for him to keep his cool in situations like this. There had definitely been a spark between the boys. But was the spark really enough for him to try a relationship? Running a shaky finger threw his hair he nodded to himself. The drive home left him with enough time to maul over a few thoughts that had been eating away at him.


End file.
